Fantastic Love and Where to Find It
by GretaPrewett
Summary: Harry's sixth year is bound to be tough after Sirius died in the Department of Mysteries. But after returning to Grimmauld Place, his life will be full of new discoveries, mysteries and of course love! The title WILL make sense in later chapters!
1. The beggining

The moon was high in the sky, shining on the houses of Privet Drive. The street seemed deserted, as were all the houses, but one. A single window had a weak light shining from it. There, in the room of Number 4 Privet Drive, stood Harry Potter, crossing out another day from his calendar on the wall. He then, lied on the bed, not closing his eyes though. Sleep had been no friend of his, the past two weeks he had stayed in his uncle's house.

Every night, he would just lie down, and gaze at the ceiling, trying to empty his mind. Also trying to reflect, on the events that occurred in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius dying, the prophecy, the "rescue mission". It was a hard thing, trying to empty your mind, while having all those painful, horrible memories.

His hand moved, and opened his bedside table drawer. He took out the letters he had received so far from his friends. Going through them, he saw Ron, Hermione's and even Neville's handwriting. His eyes stopped in the last one. He had received it yesterday. It was Ginny, telling him, among other things, that Order members were to pick him up from Privet Drive, to take him to the Burrow today.

At first, he felt happy -so to say-, but then curiosity got the best of him. Why would _Ginny_ write to tell him that, and not Ron? This morning, packing his stuff, he tried not to think that, maybe something had happened to his best friend. But then, if something_ had_ happened wouldn't Ginny tell him? It kept bothering him until now.

He put away his letters in his trunk, and checked if he had forgotten anything. Hedwig was glaring at him, safely locked in her cage. As Harry walked to the window, he glanced at the luminous alarm clock. It was half past ten. _Why weren't they here_ _already? Do they plan on coming in the middle of the night, and make uncle Vernon have a fit again, like four years ago..._

Suddenly, a blue and white light flashed in the room, and Harry's body got stuck to the window.

"Hi ya Harry!" Tonks greeted him.

"Will you get off my foot please? Thank you," growled Mad-Eye Moody at her.

Except them, Mr. Weasley, along with Bill and Charlie, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt were now standing in the room, beaming at him.

"Hello," Harry said, looking at everyone, and walking towards Lupin.

"How have you been Harry?" the man asked, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I've been better…Ok. I'm ready to go, just let me tell my uncle," Harry opened the door, jerked his head out, and shouted, "Oy, I'm leaving. See you next summer," he closed the door, and looked at Mr. Weasley, " We're using a portkey, right?"

"Yes Harry. Oh, someone grab the trunk and Hedwig," Mr. Weasley replied, putting an old kettle on Harry's bed. Tapping it with his wand, while murmuring _Portus_ , he pushed Harry near it, "Don't worry, we have authorization for it," he smiled, as everyone gathered round the kettle, "1…2…3".

He felt the familiar sensation, of a hook being jerked behind his navel. Flying through a sea of color, he landed on the kitchen floor, in the Burrow. He saw everyone landing next to him, but the next moment they all seemed in a hurry. Charlie put Harry's trunk beside the stairs, Bill put Hedwig on the table, and one by one, all of the Order members that had escorted him, Disapparated. Before they left; Mr. Weasley and Lupin addressed him.

"Don't worry Harry, nothing's wrong," Mr. Weasley assured him.

" We just have to go to Grimmauld Place for the Order's meeting. Ginny will fill you in," Lupin added, before disappearing.

Harry looked around. The Burrow was just as he remembered it. Warm, colorful, but it was quiet. He walked to the living room, and found a cheerful fire burning in the fireplace. On the sofa, opposite sat Ginny, silently watching him.

"Hi Harry," she said, standing up, and walking calmly up to him, and closing her arms around him in a hug.

Harry felt surprised. Ginny and himself were never on such close terms, to casually hug each other. But it felt different now. They had been through the nightmare in the Department of Mysteries together. He put his arms around her too, and thought that, the peace he felt right now, hugging Ginny in the silent Burrow, was the best feeling he had those past two weeks. She pulled away, and led him to sit down.

A thought crossed Harry's mind, "Ginny, is everyone ok? I mean, there's no one hurt, is there?" he was now staring intensely in her eyes.

"No Harry, it's ok. Everyone's fine. I just felt the need to do that, all this time. I've been thinking a lot…about him. So I needed to do that. For you, and for me. Do you understand?" she hadn't broken off their gaze, as she spoke.

"Yes, I understand," he looked away, feeling his eyes stinging, "So where's everyone?" he continued, looking around the room, waiting for someone to come bursting in through a door.

"They're all in Grimmauld Place. Ron and Hermione, too. Dumbledore said, that tonight you had to stay here," she stood up, and walked to a window, "he thought that it would be hard, going there straight away, so he said, you'd have to stay here tonight, for the thought of going back to sink in. He put spells all around the house, to alarm the Order if something's wrong. Lupin and Tonks will come here later, to spend the night, so they can keep an eye on us," she kept staring at a fixed point out of the window, and Harry had the distinct feeling she was holding something back.

"Ginny, why did we have to be here tonight, before going to Grimmauld Place. Is something wrong? Honestly!" he asked, walking up to her, and turning her around, so he could look at her.

She raised her head defiantly, and as she looked into his eyes, Harry saw a spark, he had never seen before, "If you don't want to be here, you can help yourself to some Floo powder, and be off, but first I must tell you a few things. Firstly, everything Sirius owned, including the Headquarters, is now yours. Secondly, I thought that you could use some peace and quiet, before going to that place, where you probably will have to deal with all the memories you have of him, and thirdly, I was a fool enough to believe, that I could make you trust me, so you could feel better. Obviously, I was wrong," she stopped shouting, and stared back at him with a challenging look.

Harry was caught off guard. All the information she'd given him, danced around in his mind. He didn't know what to make of them. One thing was clear though, Ginny was furious and hurt, and it was his fault. He looked in her eyes, trying to find something he could say, to make her relax. _Her eyes are so beautiful when she's mad! Deep brown, like chocolate! Huh?_ He shook his head lightly; trying to make those thoughts go away. He had to focus. _It was just Ginny after all._

"You weren't wrong. I'm sorry, I just…you were right. I need to relax for a bit. To think…tonight, before going back," he mumbled, walking across the room, and sitting on the sofa. He stared at the fire, absentmindedly, thinking about what Ginny had said. _He now owned Grimmauld Place…_ He felt Ginny sitting beside him.

* * *

Her anger had vanished. As she looked at Harry's profile, all she could think was that the boy had become a man, in just a few weeks' time. This little while, since the events of the Department of Mysteries up 'till then, they all had grown a bit wiser. Each in their own way. She could see tears shining in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. She knew it. Ginny would give anything to take away his pain. But she couldn't.

* * *

Harry turned to look at her. Her face was glowing, from the dim light the fire shed in the room. He remembered the feeling he had, when she was in his arms earlier, and realized that he missed it. Not thinking it twice, he asked, "Ginny? Can…I…erm…hold you?" 

The question surprised her, but not hesitating, she lied back on him, and wrapped her hands around him, as he did the same.

Harry felt relieved, like the void, which all this time was situated in the place of his heart, got a bit smaller that very moment. They sat there for quite a while, without speaking, looking at the fire. It wasn't an awkward silence though. It felt like it was the most natural and peaceful thing in the world.


	2. SleepwalkerDaydreamer

Sleepwalker-Daydreamer 

Time passed, but the picture of the living room in the Burrow remained the same. A boy and a girl, sitting in front of the fire, holding each other. After an hour passed in silence, Harry started talking. He told Ginny about the Marauders. How his father, Sirius, Lupin and Wormtail were at school together, about them becoming Animagi, Wormtail being the traitor, everything. She just sat in his arms, listening. After the story ended, Ginny's eyes were stinging. She now knew the whole story, and she could understand the depth of his pain. Silence fell again in the room. The flames dancing in their eyes showed that they weren't sleeping.

Two loud cracks echoed in the house, making the couple snap out of their thoughts, and sit up abruptly. They stared tensely at the door leading to the kitchen, taking out their wands, and ready to attack. They lowered them, only when they saw Lupin and Tonks entering the room, obviously having a lot on their minds.

"How come you're still up, you two?" demanded a surprised Lupin.

"Come on you guys, it's one o' clock in the morning, and we've got to rise early tomorrow, to go to the Headquarters," continued Tonks "Oh and Molly said Harry could use Ron's room. If anything's wrong we'll be down the hall, in Fred and George's room. Now _go_ ."

Harry didn't even begin trying to tell them that, he hadn't been sleeping regularly for weeks. He just followed Ginny up the stairs sulking.

She stopped on the first landing, outside her room, "Goodnight," she whispered staring deeply in his eyes.

"Goodnight Ginny…and…"

She cut him off, "I know Harry…no problem," she said, and opened the door to her room.

He continued to the third landing, where Ron's room was located. He went in and, shutting the door with his foot, he walked to the bed and lied down. The Chudley Cannons posters on the wall seemed pale, from the moonlight shining through the opened window. Harry didn't bother lighting any candles. Whether it was light or dark, he knew that sleep wouldn't come tonight. He was nervous and uneasy with the idea of going back to Sirius' house tomorrow.

_If only I could feel at peace again, like I felt earlier, in the living room with Ginny in my arms_. he thought. He heard the door of the twins' bedroom being shut. He was jealous of the others who could get some sleep tonight, unlike him. Every time he had tried to close to, at the Dursleys', he had woken up, as soon as he closed his eyes. The vision of Sirius falling through the veil, was spying behind his eyelids, waiting to replay whenever he closed them.

He stood up, with a crazy idea crossing his mind. _If I can't sleep, I want that feeling back. That wonderful tranquility. But I can't just go to Ginny's room, now. Or can I? No, it's Ron's sister, what if she misunderstood it_ he thought pacing around the room. _But she seemed to understand earlier…completely understand_.

He took a deep breath, and opened the door, trying to not make any noise. Carefully, he walked down the stairs, occasionally stopping to hear if any creak the stairs made had woken anyone. Reaching Ginny's bedroom, he turned the knob carefully, and stepped in. She was in her bed, and judging by her steady breathing, fast asleep. He slowly closed the door, and went to stand next to her bed. She was so peaceful as she slept; her eyes closed, and locks of her hair falling randomly on her shoulders. _Beautiful_ , he thought as he took a lock in his fingers, and placed it gently behind her ear.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she jumped, a bit frightened._ I was so stupid! What have I been thinking_ He felt his face getting hot, and embarrassed looked at his feet. He was making to turn and leave the room, mentally cursing himself for his stupidity, when he felt Ginny's hand on his. Looking up, he saw her, not frightened, mad or puzzled as he expected her to be. She was looking at him with concern.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I shouldn't come, but…" he trailed off, whispering. She had let his hand go, and moved over in the bed, making space for him. She nodded, looking straight in his eyes. _How can she know_ He was surprised, but laid down, letting her cover him with the blanket. They were now face to face; they both moved closer wrapping their arms around each other, and now Ginny's head was resting on his shoulder. It all came back. The warmth, the peace, but as minutes passed, another feeling kicked in. Harry was stunned for a bit and tried to pull away from her, his blood bubbling now in his veins, but Ginny didn't let him. After a while, Harry's efforts to drown the feeling had almost succeeded, and sleep was weighing on his eyelids.

He woke up from the sound of a door shutting. Trying to open his eyes, he got blinded by the bright sunrays, and a ginger shine near his face. He fluttered his eyes, trying to adjust them to the violent colors, and then…He saw her. She was still sleeping. And he had been too! Smiling, he moved his head, to take a better look at her. He had never woken up to a prettier sight. She stirred in his arms, and opened her eyes, fluttering them many times to adjust to the light. She looked up at him, and smiled.

"Good morning," she said in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning Ginny!" He didn't want to move an inch from where he was. He couldn't imagine a better way of waking up, or anyone else he'd rather wake up next to. Things had indeed changed. Before last night, Ginny was Ron's little sister. His companion during the fight in the Department of Mysteries, a member of the D.A. But something was different now. He tried to fight it. It didn't make sense. Ginny? But it was too good. And it was getting deeper under his skin, with every second that passed. Waking up with her in his arms, stirred a memory in his mind. A very distant one, of his very early childhood years. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but that feeling could only have one name. Home. As he looked in her eyes, that very moment, he felt something also forgotten. Happy.

But then the door opened. Tonks and Lupin were standing in the doorway, their expressions empty. For a minute, the four of them just looked at each other in awe.

"Harry-Ginny," mouthed a surprised Tonks, putting her hand in front of her eyes, "Tell me you're both dressed!"

"Of course we are," answered a blushed Harry, standing up, but at the same time feeling Ginny's warmth abandoning him.

"For Merlin's sake Harry, we thought someone took you! You weren't in your bed, no note!" said Lupin looking relieved, yet angry at the same time, "As for this, I expect you downstairs in ten minutes."

"Oh, and little lady, you're not getting away with this either, get dressed, and I'll be here in ten minutes," Tonks looked as angry as Lupin at the time, and left mumbling something, that resembled to "Molly is going to have my head, if she hears this…"

Blushing madly, Harry left the room, passing Lupin, not being able to look back at Ginny. He washed and changed clothes, thinking of her. He felt embarrassed, stupid and guilty. _But I haven't done anything wrong, have I_ he thought. _You wanted to though, didn't you_ A small voice echoed in his mind. He descended the stairs, thinking that he went looking for some peace, and came through, with a lot more to think about, than he had before. Where was a Pensieve, when you needed one?

Lupin was waiting for him in the kitchen, eating breakfast. He waited for Harry to sit, and drink some coffee. "What was that Harry?" Lupin's steady and calm voice, always made him feel worse, than if he had shouted.

"We didn't _do_ anything," he replied blushing, and looking nervously at his former professor.

"I hope you didn't. I know you think it's none of my business Harry, but we were supposed to look after you, and what you did was _very_ irresponsible. What if Molly found out?"

Harry looked up at Lupin, worried this time, "You don't understand. I haven't had some sleep, since summer holidays started…but last night…I slept," said Harry, trying to make Lupin understand. He didn't want him to think he was reckless, or Ginny to get in trouble.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Harry. Nor will Tonks. Ginny calms you down then? Well, that's a good thing, but don't go sneaking to her room, under our nose again. It doesn't look descent. If you want to be with your girlfriend…"

"She's not. My girlfriend I mean," Harry cut him off, and when he looked up at him, Lupin just mouthed a small "oh".

"Well, we're ready to go, if you boys are ready too," declared Tonks, while walking down the stairs, tripping a bit on the last one, but standing up the next moment.

Ginny followed her. Smiling to Harry, she grabbed a piece of toast, and walking to the living room, carrying her bag back in the kitchen.

Harry caught himself smiling goofily, and watching her every move. _I'm getting sillier by the minute, aren't I_


	3. Life In Grimmaul Place

Life in Grimmauld Place 

Harry and Ginny lined up in front of the fireplace. Lupin and Tonks would be Apparating in Grimmauld Place, carrying Harry's trunk and Hedwig. Soon Harry was feeling the unpleasant sensation of traveling by Floo Powder. He kept his eyes closed because he felt he would get sick if he opened them. The next thing he knew, he had landed on hard, cold floor, coughing soot. Opening his eyes, he looked around, at the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, before a colorful fabric completely obscured his vision. Mrs. Weasley hugged him, with a small shriek, before helping him stand on his feet.

"Harry, it's so good to see you dear! How have you been? You look thinner…" she trailed off, looking around at the kitchen, mumbling something like "Muggles don't feed you properly" and " I should prepare something for lunch".

Green flames emerged from the fireplace again, and Ginny steeped out a bit cleaner than Harry. Mrs. Weasley hugged her too, and as Lupin and Tonks Apparated in with Harry's stuff, she ushered her daughter and Harry upstairs, where she told them Ron and Hermione were. They made their way upstairs, Harry noticing that the portrait of Mrs. Black, along with all the other screaming paintings, were somehow removed.

Before they reached the second landing, Harry could hear his two best friends –surprise- shouting at each other. He glanced at Ginny, who returned a small smirk, before he opened the door.

He froze at his step, as the scene was pretty odd, even for Ron and Hermione. They were both standing, facing each other, roughly an inch apart, their faces flushed, but they weren't shouting anymore. They just stared intensely in each other's eyes, not with anger, but with – the only word that Harry could think fitted was- electricity, between them.

After a moment, they both glanced at the door, and seeing Harry and Ginny, stepped back, obviously pulling themselves together. Ron smiled at his best friend, still red in the face, and Hermione flew herself towards Harry, hugging him.

"Oh, Harry, you're here! How are you?" she pushed him away, and grinned at Ginny, before focusing at her best friend again.

"I'm good. What were you…shouting about?" a mischievous little grin appeared on Harry's face for a moment, before he could force an innocent smile.

"Oh…just…well…nothing important, now that you're here mate," Ron came to him, momentarily giving Hermione a dark look, and then shaking his best friend's hand.

They all sat down, silent for a few minutes. Ron and Hermione were shooting glances at each other, before they looked away to Harry. Ginny was grinning broadly at him, and Harry did the same in return, before looking back at his best friends.

"So what have you been up to? Any news?" they all frowned instantly. They knew what Harry meant by I news /I and it was time to get serious.

"Oh Harry, it's been a mad house in here. People coming and going. Loads more have joined the Order, now they know V-Voldemort is back," Harry smiled weakly at Hermione's effort to call Voldemort by his name. She was still scared in saying it, but she did, unlike Ron who flinched at the sound of it.

"Yeah, and we heard them in meetings. They can't keep their voices down, now that there's so many of them," continued Ron.

"They've been saying that there weren't any mysterious deaths or people gone missing…" added Hermione.

"…But they say that there's a number of people, both inside and out of the Ministry, who are believed to be under the Imperius curse," Ron said.

"And Dumbledore says that it's worse this way, because Voldemort hasn't really shown his true colors, but he soon will," Hermione remarked, looking worried.

"We heard that they're worried about Hogwarts, too," Ron lowered his voice as he spoke.

Harry's brain was absorbing this information, but he couldn't help noticing something, "You know I just felt like I've been listening to Fred and George. Have you rehearsed all this, or you just read each other's mind?" he asked, trying to drown a snort, seeing their faces blushing, "Well, if Voldemort –stop it Ron- _is_ laying low, Dumbledore has a right to be worried. Look at what happened last year," his face fell, as he said that, "But Hogwarts? It's the safest place there is."

"I don't know Harry. I've been wondering myself, but it's You-Know-Who at full power we're talking about. Let's hope for the best," Ron had shivered with the mere thought of an attack at Hogwarts.

"Hope? We can't just hope. I bet there's something we can do to prepare, if anything should happen!" Ginny broke her silence, looking intensely at the others, "There must be a…"

"Look Ginny, let's leave the Order to handle this. They're the best, and they can protect us," Harry interjected, trying to convince himself also, to stay out of it. His meddling with things he shouldn't, had led him to his Godfather's death. A mistake never to be made again.

They all looked taken aback by his statement. Ginny fell silent, but after a second stood up curtly, "Well, if that is the case, I think you could excuse 'Mione and me. But until we meet again, remember: Constant Vigilance!"

The girls left the boys laughing, and shut the door behind them. Ron dove headfirst to his bed.

"What's up mate? What's been bothering you?" Harry asked innocently, but knew exactly what the problem was.

Ron lifted his head from the pillow, and looked at Harry momentarily, before sitting up right, "Well, it's…Hermione. She's still writing to that git Vicky, and always tells me it's none of my business, when I try to see what she's writing to him about."

"Well mate, not to be mean or anything, but it's not your business to whom she's writing and what," answered Harry, waiting for Ron's reaction to his words.

"Oh great, take her side now!" but before Harry could open his mouth to explain his opinion to Ron, he continued, "I…know, it's not my business Harry, but, don't laugh, I…I _want_ it to be my business. I don't want her to write to him, and if she does, I want to know what they're writing about. I want _her_ to be _my_ business. You can laugh all you want now," Ron concluded, looking desperate and blushing madly.

"I'm not laughing"

Ron looked up at Harry, surprised, "You're smiling. Why are you smiling?"

Harry got up, and walked to his best friend, putting his arm around Ron's shoulders, "You know sometimes, I think that you could be a good friend of Crabbe or Goyle," stopping to rub his ribs, as Ron had elbowed him hard, he continued, "Mate, I knew that you liked her –or loved her, is it? -, before you did, and I believe that Hermione, being brilliant and all, knew it before even I did!"

"She knows that I loved her all this time?" mumbled Ron.

"Oh, it's love, isn't it? Well, since I think she loves you back, she would have noticed it in your behavior, and your eyes, even if you yourself, didn't realize your feelings at the time!"

"Why didn't she show it in some way then?" muttered Ron looking frustrated, unable to believe this was true.

"It's 'Mione we're talking about, Ron! Remember? Know-It-All, logical Hermione. _Proud_ Hermione. She wouldn't stand it if she was wrong, and you laughed at her face, when she showed you! She's probably trying to make you spit it out, in one of your rows. That's why Krum came in the picture in the first place. I think she liked him a bit, though. It's not like her to go out with someone just to get at you!"

"I'd like it better if she was like that! _Vicky_ ," Ron spat, saying his so-called rival's name.

But suddenly, a weird expression dawned on his face, "So Miss Hermione wants me to spill my guts to her, but she doesn't move a finger? Mmm… Harry are you sure she loves me?"

"From what I see, I think it's a bit obvious! But Ron don't go doing something…"

"Thanks Harry, it's been a most illuminating conversation," Ron cut him off, leaving the room, looking like he was in deep thought.

"Oh, what is he going to do now?" muttered Harry to himself, thinking that he shouldn't have opened his mouth. But then again, it was getting really old, watching them bickering, but wanting to be together at the same time. At Hogwarts it was common knowledge that they liked each other!

Hogwarts. An attack at Hogwarts? Harry lied on his bed, thinking about the War. It was going to get ugly sooner or later. He knew it. Eventually, everything came back to him. Sirius, the War, the prophecy, all the things he had forgotten the past few hours, came rushing in his mind.

He stayed there, until Mrs. Weasley called him for lunch. Luckily, no one had disturbed him all this time; he was dwelling on his thoughts, on the thought of Sirius. Wiping some tears away, and walking down the stairs; he felt the house watching him, the walls closing down on him. Every corner, every inch of the house, reminded him of Sirius. Seconds before stepping in the kitchen, he felt like he couldn't breathe; yet he was fine.

Standing on the doorway, he saw Mrs. Weasley stirring a large cauldron of stew. Mr. Weasley was making goblets float their way to the table, and Lupin was conjuring chairs, enough for all of them. He felt like an outsider. They all looked like having no worries in the world, and he the black sheep, with all his thoughts tormenting him, every second. He stood aside, away from all of them.

His eyes met Ginny's that very moment. She was putting napkins on the table, and just then had raised her head, and looked at him. He felt his body relaxing. It was like the phoenix song, a warm feeling spreading from his eyes to his heart, and from there, to his whole body. He kept staring at her, all the previous thoughts fading away.

The feeling lingered in his heart. He felt the same way he did when he was holding her. Like returning home. He couldn't look away. He didn't want to. Her eyes were so warm, full of …what was that…?

Mrs. Weasley calling Ron woke him from his trance, and broke their gaze. She ushered Harry to a chair, before calling Ron again. When everyone came to the table, Ginny took a seat opposite him. While eating, he couldn't help glancing at her at times, and noticed that most of the times she looked back at him. He was going down, and he knew it. But though the little nagging voices in his mind, told him to stop, - it was his best friend's little sister after all- he couldn't help himself.

He was falling, fast and hard.

All the while they sat for lunch, Ginny couldn't keep her eyes from him. But he couldn't either. Could it be? Could it be that he was beginning to like her? Or better, falling in love with her? She shook her head, trying not to think about it.

Yet in that very loud and noisy kitchen, with all her family and friends sitting beside her, all she could think about was the time Harry and she were alone. She would always remember the previous night. Their silent understanding, his arms around her, and the tension they both felt for a few minutes. She shivered, thinking about the feeling she had for that few moments in his arms. A funny feeling on her lower abdomen, different from the flips her stomach did when she saw him. Then the absolute, and perfect peace and safety she felt in his arms, as they both dozed off.

She wished she could be sure he liked her back. Because she didn't just like him. She loved him. More than he could know.


	4. The 'Lockhart Treatment' and OWLs

The "Lockheart treatment" and O.W.L.s 

Days passed in Grimmauld Place, and if it weren't for the Order meetings, sneaking up to hear what's new, and talking Ginny, Harry thought it could be as boring as Privet Drive.

The one thing that was surprising was that Ron had stopped bickering with Hermione, and when she tried to get a reaction out of him, he would just ignore her, or change the subject. When she wasn't looking Ron's way though, he watched her with a calculating expression. Harry knew that Ron was up to something, but only time would tell what it was. Fred and George popped occasionally by, either for Order meetings (because they were officially Order members now), or to stir things up a bit when they felt things were getting too quiet.

Two weeks after Harry had left Privet Drive, after dinner one night, he sat alone in his room, waiting for Ron to come up for bed. He hadn't that much trouble sleeping now. Though he spent half the night laying on his bed with his eyes opened, listening to Ron's snore, he dozed off when dawn came, unfortunately to wake up a couple of hours later. He was watching Hedwig eating some owl treats when Ron entered the room with a smug look on his face, and lied on his bed. Before Harry could ask him what was going on, someone knocked.

Hermione came in looking at her friends, "Good, you're not asleep yet," she walked and sat on Ron's bed, as he moved and stood upright.

Harry couldn't help but notice Ron's look. He had never seen him looking at Hermione like this before. He looked like he was sizing her up. Harry turned back to her, "You wanted to talk about something?" he asked.

"It's about Ginny. She's been acting really strange lately. She's her normal self most of the time, but I've found her several times crying alone in her room."

Harry knew why Ginny was crying so much. She had told him in one of the many conversations they had. After he had come back from the Dursleys, he and Ginny spent many evenings talking about Sirius in the library. Harry felt she was the only one that didn't feely sorry for him. He was relieved for that, after the irritably sympathetic looks Mrs.Weasley was shooting his way every time he fell quiet. Ginny was afraid since Sirius died, that anyone could be next, at worst someone she loved. He turned his attention backto Hermione.

"…So I thought, that if her brother was interested, he could talk to her…" she said, shooting irritating glances at Ron, who suddenly moved towards her.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, and he moved his head so that his lips were inches away from her cheek. He was blushing, mildly smiling, but his voice came out perfectly steady, " I'll go talk to her, love, don't worry," his other hand moved to her chin, and turned her to look at him, "Alright?"

Hermione looked thunderstruck. She looked at him for a few minutes, speechless, her cheeks turning a bright pink, and then with the same flustered expression on her face, nodded and walked out of the room.

Harry tried hard not to laugh, but he couldn't. He reached for his pillow, and pressed it on his face to drown the roars of laughter, that surged him. When he calmed down, he stood up right to look at Ron, "What are you trying to do exactly? Act like Lockhart?" he asked still laughing.

"No," answered Ron, turning a perfect Weasley-red, "I'm trying to push her to the edge. You see, she was surprised just now, but she liked what I did. I'll keep doing so until she spills _her_ little secret to _me_ . Just a way of getting back at her, I think, amongst achieving other things," he said, looking proud of his plan.

"Mate, I think that: a) You're out of your mind, b) you're not the playboy type, and c) you've really fallen for her, and as she has too, it might actually work. Anyway, I'm sure I'm going to enjoy the show!" Harry put his hands behind his head; still smiling at the murderous looks Ron shot him.

Harry woke the next day, feeling confused. He had seen a weird dream, much like the ones he had of the Department of Mysteries, but this was different. He couldn't remember exactly what it was, but he knew he had seen a forest.. Getting dressed he forgot all about it, though. He walked downstairs, to find the Weasley's having breakfast, Ron sitting next to a blushed Hermione. He smiled at them, and sat next to Ginny. He felt his heart fluttering when she smiled at him, and he returned the smile.

As he reached for a piece of toast, a flash of golden light burst in the air in front of them making Hermione shriek. Three envelopes tied to a golden phoenix feather, bearing the Hogwarts crest fell in the middle of the table. They all froze and looked at the letters, afraid to reach for them. Hermione looked terrified. They knew that inside those envelopes were their O.W.L. results.

After a minute, Mrs. Weasley spoke, "Go on then, open them," she looked anxious at the three of them.

"You first Hermione," Harry and Ron said in unison.

She picked up her letter, and opened it, her hands trembling noticeably. Her eyes ran through the lines, and then she frowned. Harry's heart skipped a bit. If Hermione received bad marks, how would he have done?

Hermione put down the letter, and looked at Ron, "I got an "E" in Astronomy," she exclaimed, as Ron grabbed her letter.

"Hermione, you got straight "O's" in everything else! You've got ten O.W.L.'s! You've passed everything!" he declared, looking at the piece of parchment in awe.

"Your turn, Ronald," said Mrs. Weasley smiling broadly at Hermione. Ron let down her letter, and hesitantly, picked up his own. Harry felt his palms sweating, as his best friend read the letter. If Ron had done bad, then he would probably done the same, if not worse.

Ron looked up at his mother, slightly smiling, "Nine," he said simply, waiting for her reaction.

Mrs. Weasley grinned, and then flung her arms around her son's neck, "Oh, Ron dear, you did really well…oh, I can't believe it, well done," she released her son, wiping a few tears from her eyes, and he stared at Hermione smiling, before turning to Harry, "Go on mate, it can't be that bad!"

Harry wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans, and picked up the letter. Opening it he read the results. He had done better, much better than he had thought in the first place, "I've got nine too," he said looking at Ron, and smiled.

"Well done mate!" Ron exclaimed, as Hermione and Mrs. Weasley both hugged him at the same time.

When they released him, he smiled at them, straightening his glasses, and feeling happy he had done so well. He turned to look at Ginny and his stomach did a back flip. She was smiling warmly at him, her beautiful eyes twinkling. He couldn't resist. He wrapped his arms around her, and spinned around holding her. They all laughed, until he let her down. He looked at her and smiled. _She is so beautiful_ he thought, and turned around to look at the others. Ron was smiling, but looking at him puzzled. Immediately, Harry felt his face warming up, he got carried away and now Ron would ask him about it. _Why did I_ _have to hug her_ , he thought, but the answer came instantly from inside him. _Because you're in love with her, and you_ _couldn't resist to share this with her_. … _No, no, I'm not, I can't be in love with her_

Hermione interrupted his thoughts, "So what marks did you get?" she asked anxiously looking at her two best friends.

"Well, I got E's in Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, and Herbology, A's in Potions, Divination and Astronomy, O's in Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron replied, looking at his letter, " It's great, but I can't go for an Auror now, because of the Potion's mark. Snape won't accept me in the class," Ron's smile was gone, and was replaced now by a small frown, "Well, I guess, I should think of something else I fancy doing."

Harry looked at his own letter, and realized that he too would not be accepted at Snape's Potion class, "I've got E's in Potions and Herbology, A's in History of Magic, Divination and Astronomy, and O's in Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I won't be in Snape's class either, mate," he said frowning, but trying to see the bright side of things. No more Snape, for the next two years. That should be a relief, but it was his dream to become an Auror. He stopped thinking about it, and chatted happily with the rest about their achievement. Nine O.W.L.s were a lot more than he expected, if only it was enough for Aurors too.

Mrs. Weasley owled her husband about their son's success, and they invited the Order for diner to celebrate. Lupin was especially happy about their marks, as they had all received an O at Defense against the Dark Arts, a subject that he had taught them in their third year. They told him that it was mostly from his teaching –and the D.A.- that they had learned everything they knew. After dinner and a few bottles of Butterbeer, they all felt sleepy, and saying good night, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, walked upstairs. Resting his head on his pillow, that night, Harry was surprised to realize, that after that long eventful day, the only thing that lingered still in his mind, was Ginny's smiling face. With that thought, he drifted to sleep.


	5. Birthday Presents

Birthday Presents 

_He was walking towards her. She was wearing a white dress, her fiery-red hair let down, covering her shoulders. She held out her arms, calling him to her. When he reached her, he wrapped her in his arms. He looked at her face; he could see all the tiny freckles on her cheeks._

_And then he kissed her. Her lips so soft, so wonderful, but he wanted more… _

A loud crack woke him up, and Harry instantly reached for his glasses and wand. Before he could react though, a yellow dragon flew in front of him, circling in the room. Soon a few other cracks were heard, and Fred and George appeared in the doorway, grinning, and setting more fireworks off. Harry swore under his breath, but Fred heard him.

"Tut, tut Harry. You shouldn't talk like that on your birthday!"

"Happy birthday, mate," George added, watching a toad hopping in the air.

Harry's look changed at once. He had forgotten about it, but obviously the Weasleys hadn't, "Thanks guys!" he said, smiling. He looked over at Ron's bed and found it empty. As the fireworks continued roaming through the house, causing Mrs. Weasley's shouts to be heard upstairs, Harry washed himself, and headed to the kitchen. He gaped when he entered the room. A banner stood above the fireplace, reading 'Happy Birthday Harry'.

The table was bending from all the things Mrs. Weasley had prepared. Ron and Hermione beamed at him, while walking up to hug him, and wish him in turns. Mr. and Mrs.Weasley did the same. Fred and George tried to hug him, but he backed away, seeing the bottle of Dung Spray behind their backs. Ginny was the last who walked to him. Their embrace was longer and tighter than the others had been, but still, Harry felt disappointed when she pulled back. They all sat around the table and started eating, but Harry felt like he was missing something. It didn't take long to figure out what it was. Sirius.

All of this didn't feel right. He was happy- well as happy as he could be under the circumstances- but a part of him was crying. Crying for Sirius' absence. He tried his best to smile during breakfast, but it wasn't so difficult when they all gave him his presents. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley got him a black sweater with a moving Firebolt in front. Ron gave him a large box of Honeydukes sweets, which probably was brought by Fred and George, since Ron couldn't leave the house. Harry made a mental note to be careful when eating those. The twins themselves gave him an enormous bag full of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, which Harry couldn't wait to try. When he saw the parcel Hermione gave to him, he thought it was a book, but unwrapping it, he found out it was a diary. A common, black, Muggle diary. He didn't think he'd use it, but thought that of course Hermione had noticed he had a lot on his mind, and believed he might need it. Hagrid had sent him a box of cookies, and a thin silver frame inside of which was a photograph of Harry's parents, one he had never seen before. He felt his eyes stinging, as everybody was looking at him now. Mr. Weasley placed another parcel on Harry's lap.

"It's from Dumbledore," he said simply.

Harry opened it. He picked up a very pretty scarlet quill. It wasn't like anything he had ever seen. He looked at the rest, but his eyes stopped at Hermione. She was in awe.

"Harry, that's a phoenix feather quill," she exclaimed. Everyone now were looking fascinated at it. Hermione approached him and continued, " They're extremely rare. Usually phoenix feathers can't be used for quills, due to their magical powers."

Harry wasn't sure he could share their excitement, as he didn't know what to make of the quill, but he smiled nonetheless. Whatever it was, it was beautiful.

The rest of the day flew by quickly. Harry found himself genuinely smiling at Fred and George's jokes, but always the next minute, Sirius' image invaded his mind, and he felt depressed again. After dinner that night, Harry went to his bedroom desperately seeking some privacy. Sitting on his bed, he started thinking of Sirius again, and how this day would be so much different if he was alive. Someone knocked, and Harry wiping his face with his sleeve answered. Lupin entered the room.

"May I come in Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded, and Lupin sat opposite him, on Ron's bed. He was holding, an old wooden box. "I didn't have the chance to wish you Happy Birthday. Order business you see," he said looking straight at Harry.

"It's ok. I understand," he replied, looking away.

"Harry I wanted to give you something, but not in front of the others. It's a…erm…personal sort of gift."

"Thanks but you shouldn't have…" answered Harry.

Lupin raised his hand to cut him off, "It belonged to Sirius. It's something Dumbledore agreed I should give you. Just use it well, and try not to lose it," he put the box in Harry's hands, "Oh, and inside there is a book that might interest you. I'll leave you to it then."

"Thank you," was all that Harry could utter. He looked at the box, thinking about opening it. After a few minutes, taking a deep breath, he removed the lid. Inside was a shiny, black sphere, much like the ones he had used in Divination. He could see his reflection looking at him, from the smooth surface. He had no idea what it was, but then noticed the book beside it. "Advanced Transfiguration," he read. _Is this the book from where they learned about Animagi?_

His question was answered, as soon as Harry opened it. In the first page were written four words: _Moony, Wormtail,_ _Padfoot, Prongs_. A wave of emotion rushed through his body. He put the book aside, deciding he would read it later, and focused his stare at the sphere. He held it carefully with both his hands, and picked it up to look at it closer. _Does it be_ _work like the ones in Divination?_

Suddenly, the reflection of himself on the sphere altered. Two green eyes were staring back at him, but they weren't Harry's. They belonged to an animal. A panther, a jet-black panther, was staring back at Harry from the depths of the ball. Shocked, he hurriedly put it back inside the box. _What was that?_ Before he could think about it, someone knocked again. Hastily, he put the box and book away, and answered.

Ginny entered the room, holding something. Harry remembered. She had said she'd give him his present later.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you from anything," she said, looking at Harry timidly.

"No, Gin, it's alright," he replied, patting the bed beside him.

"I just wanted to give you this," she muttered, looking at the floor, " I hope you like it, I made it…and…it's silly actually, but I thought…never mind. Just look at it," she shoved a roll of parchment in his hand, still not looking at him.

He unrolled it, and stared at the picture. It was a drawing. It portrayed a dog, a werewolf and a stag standing in a forest clearing. It was really good, and Harry was surprised; he didn't know Ginny was this talented. He felt moved, that she could take the time to make something like this for him.

"If you tap it with your wand, it moves," he heard her say.

He took out his wand, and tapped the center of the parchment. The animal figures changed, until they became men. His father, Sirius and Remus Lupin were staring back at him, smiling. The picture was so vivid; it could have been a wizard photograph.

Harry looked up at Ginny. She was still not looking at him.

He had never thought this would happen. He was in love with her. She wasn't Ron's baby sister anymore. She was a woman, who had held him close weeks before, as if wanting to share his pain. She was the one who knew what he needed, and offering it without waiting for him to ask. Whether it was solitude, or company. She had cared enough, to take the time to make this gift for him, a gift meaning to him more than she could ever know. She had silently tried to ease his pain. And he loved her for it.

He could see it now, sitting there, mesmerized by her beautiful features. Her eyes, her smile, and the way she pushed her hair behind her ears when she was nervous. Like she did now. His heart began racing. His fingers tingled from the longing to touch her. Yes, he was in love with her. _Very_ in love with her.

"Ginny," he mouthed, making her head rise, but she didn't look in his eyes.

"I asked Lupin to give me a picture of your dad…Well don't worry, it's a silly little thing really. Happy birthday again," she stood up, and headed for the door.

"Ginny, it's the best present I got today," he said simply.

She froze with her hand on the doorknob, "Huh?" she asked disbelievingly, finally turning to look at him.

"It's beautiful," he smiled warmly, and looking straight in her eyes, stood up and walked to her.

"It is? Oh…well…I hoped you liked it," she muttered, not breaking their eye contact.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He wrapped his hands around her waist, and pulled her to a hug. She melted in his arms after a moment. Burying his face in her hair, smelling that sweet scent he had connected with Ginny in his mind, everything was perfect. Well, not perfect. He had to be sure.

"Ginny, what are you feeling? Right now? He whispered in her ear, still holding her.

"Feel? I…feel…calm and…alive," she muttered somewhere bellow his ear, making Harry shiver, "How about you?" she slowly asked, still in his arms.

I feel alive…and…mad… about you," he said in her ear, and instantly felt her trying to push him back and look at him. He tightened his arms around her, so she couldn't.

"I mean it. But you're free to go if you want to," he loosened his arms, but didn't break the embrace. She didn't move. He smiled slightly feeling relieved, and lowered his forehead to rest on her shoulder.

"I _don't_ want to," she replied in his ear, and Harry not able to resist, placed a soft kiss on the skin of her neck. She shivered in his arms, and they finally pulled back to look at each other.

In a split second they were kissing deeply, exploring each other's taste for the first time. That kiss…So different than the one he had experienced before. His mind went numb, but the last thing that had registered was that his body and heart had taken over. It felt…natural and all he could do was..._feel._ Instinctively his hands lowered from her waist, and pushed her closer to him. He felt her surprised for a second, but then her hands slipped under his sweater, and rested on his chest. Blindly, and not breaking their kiss, he led her towards the bed, and sat down, pulling her on his lap. He started kissing her neck, and felt chills running down her spine, as his hands were caressing her back.

"Harry…" she breathed.

"Mmm," he kept kissing her, feeling slightly dizzy himself.

"HARRY," a different voice bellowed in the room. He froze and opened his eyes. Light shed all over the room, coming from the doorway. He hadn't realized when Ginny had stood up, but he still sat there, staring at Ron's face.


	6. Do What'

_"Harry," she muttered_

_"Mmm", he kept kissing her, feeling slightly dizzy._

_"HARRY!", a different voice bellowed in the room. He froze and opened his eyes. Light shed all over the room, coming from the doorway. He hadn't realized when Ginny had stood up, but he still sat there, staring at Ron's face. _

* * *

"What…what ARE you doing?" Ron looked stricken. 

"Ron…I…we…Ginny and I…" Harry stuttered, as his brain tried to begin functioning again. His mouth was dry, and he couldn't quite process the situation he was in.

A ginger blur ran past Ron and out of the room, and moments later a small creak was heard from Ginny's door. Ron slammed the door behind him too, and looked at Harry. Getting his act together, he too stood up and faced Ron, bracing himself for the upcoming outburst.

"What-the-bloody-hell-were-you-doing?" Ron spat in a hollowed voice, making Harry feel worse than he would have, had his best friend screamed.

"I'm sorry Ron, I'm really sorry you had to see that but…" he uttered, looking somewhere behind Ron's shoulder. He wasn't comfortable in looking straight in his best friend's eyes right now. But before he could finish his sentence, Ron cut him off.

"You're sorry I had to SEE that? It's my baby sister Harry, don't you think you should be sorry for DOING that?" he snapped.

Harry felt his own anger flaring inside him, "Why should I be sorry for doing that? It's my choice and hers", he said, looking now at Ron, trying to sound calm, but his voice trembled with repressed anger.

"It maybe YOUR CHOICE, but it's MY LITTLE SISTER. You can't just use her like that in front of me and expect me to say nothing!"

"USE HER? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Harry was shouting now, his fists clenched, "I'M IN LOVE WITH HER YOU GIT!" he was ready to storm out of the room not wanting to hear Ron's answer, when two words stopped him.

"OK then."

Harry turned around on the spot to find an irritatingly calm Ron looking back at him, a smug look on his face, like his brain had never registered their previous fight.

"What do you mean OK?" Harry snapped, his anger not subsiding.

"I just wanted to make you say it." Ron was smiling now, "Sorry if I yelled. You see, I knew it the minute you came back here. You should see the way you've been looking at her," he made a goofy face, "like she was the last bite of a Honeydukes chocolate! And you should see your face when I walked in! Hilarious! I just don't want to get another visual like that," he chuckled.

"You're OK with it?" Harry was stunned from his friend's statement. His anger was ebbing away, and a feeling of relief mixed with embarrassment swept over him. Had he been that obvious?

"Well," Ron spoke now in a deep, funny voice, "since you are the Boy-Who-Lived and all that, and have great potential, I may give you my blessing, boy!"

"Oh, is that so?" Harry asked walking to his bed, and quickly grabbed his pillow, "You stupid git, you'll pay for it!" he laughed, chasing Ron around the room. After about ten minutes of fierce pillow fighting, Harry had Ron cornered, "Surrender?"

"Never!" Ron declared, covering his head with his hands.

There was a knock in the door, and they both froze. Throwing quickly the scattered pillows on the beds, they sat down, trying to look innocent in case it was Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione, followed by a blushed Ginny entered the room. The older girl looked at their faces, with a calculating expression, "Were you two fighting?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"No." they replied in unison, looking mildly surprised.

"Pillow fighting then?" she grinned looking at the misplaced pillows.

They grinned back. Ginny's head, which was to that moment facing the floor, shot up. She looked at Harry, her lips curling in a small smile, and then turned to face her brother timidly. He smiled back at her and she returned the grin blushing.

"Well," said a pleased looking Hermione, "I think everything's as it should be! I didn't think you could be against this Ron," she continued in her Know-It-All tone.

At that moment Ron looked as if he remembered something. He stood up, and walked to Hermione. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her and leaned over her until their noses touched, "I couldn't be against it, love," he said slightly blushing, "I could never go against two people who love each other and want to be together. Some things are meant to be, " he said looking serious now.

Hermione was rooted to the spot, looking in his eyes transfixed. Harry- though blushing at Ron's previous comment, about him loving Ginny- noticed that Hermione had moved her head slightly at Ron's direction, looking at his lips. Ron looked like a desperate battle was going on inside his head, but the next moment he had stepped away from her, and resolutely walked out of the room smiling, and leaving a frozen Hermione behind.

After a few moments of silence Hermione mumbled something about going to bed and left too. Ginny stood looking at Harry, but after a minute, they both broke down into roars of laughter. She went and sat beside him, tears glistening in her eyes, still chuckling, "Well that was a sight, wasn't it?" she choked.

"Yeah, it was!" he replied, but as the laughter subsided, he turned worried to look at her, "Ginny…about what Ron said…"

"Oh, don't think about it-I guess you…" she uttered, looking uncomfortably at her hands on her lap.

He touched her cheek softly, and turned her so that she was facing him, "Ginny, I- I think I do," he whispered.

"You do?" she asked, with an awed expression on her face.

Harry nodded with a slightly apologetic lop sided smile, "I think so…yes."

A small smile crept on her face, and her eyes lit up from it, "I think I do too, " she replied.

"Do what?" he teased.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, trying to look mad, but clearly fighting a smile.

Without a second thought he grabbed her and started tickling her mercilessly, until she had to gasp for breath. The tense moment before forgotten, he reveled on the comfortable companionship he shared with Ginny. Before his courage left him he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.

It was Harry's best birthday ever.

* * *

Even though they couldn't go outside, the four Hogwarts students enjoyed as much as they could their remaining holidays at Grimmauld Place. For Harry, living in a house with his Godfather's shadow dwelling in every corner, was still difficult, but the presence of the Weasleys and Hermione in the house was so soothing that the pain he felt when he first came in the house was steadily diminishing. 

Ginny's presence was even more helpful than anyone else's but Harry couldn't help but fell a little frustrated towards her. He had believed from what had happened on his birthday that they were a couple, but since then Ginny had held him at arm's length, not quite treating him bad or ignoring him, but not behaving like she loved him either.

Every time Harry had tried to talk to her, she would always make it hard on him, behaving friendly but avoiding holding or touching him. At first Harry thought that it was that he had scared her with his aggressiveness the first time he kissed her, or that he was a bad kisser, but Hermione had assured him that it was neither of the two, but she wouldn't tell him what it was.

Two weeks had passed from his birthday, and Harry hadn't managed to get Ginny alone to confront her about it. The Hogwarts letters arrived, and Harry Ron and Hermione sent back the list with the classes they wanted to take in their sixth year. Meanwhile Ginny was not made Prefect to her joy and her mother's disappointment. Harry was happy to see that Ginny hugged him, celebrating the event, before owling to Fred and George. But even after that day, she didn't even hint that she and Harry were a couple, and the night before they left for Hogwarts his anger and frustration had reached a boiling point.

The dinner that night was a family affair, so all the Weasleys-minus Percy- Hermione and Harry were gathered around the table in the kitchen eating and chattering. Harry watched Ginny laughing happily with Bill, and the sound of her laughter although sending chills down his spine, depressed him. He hadn't made her laugh like that until she blushed in a long time, and while he was happy to see her like that, an overwhelming urge to hold her again like he did on his birthday overcame him. Why had she acted like that?

Catching his eye, and seeing the look on his face, Hermione motioned that she wanted to speak with him after dinner. Nodding back, Harry thought about his two best friends' behavior towards each other. Since starting –what Harry had named- the Lockhart treatment, Ron had continued behaving like that to Hermione, and every time her reaction was the same. She always flushed and was rendered speechless by Ron's actions but before she could speak he would always smile to her and leave the room.

Finishing his apple pie, Harry's eyes drifted once again to Ginny, and a slightly pained expression crossed his features. Hermione excused herself, thanking Mrs.Weasley for the wonderful meal, and shot a pointed look at Harry that he should follow her. Harry obeyed, and with a last forlorn look in Ginny's direction he bade everyone goodnight.

He found Hermione outside the girls' room, and she motioned for him to enter after her silently.

After carefully closing the door, Harry turned to his best friend, "Well?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What do you mean 'well'? Is there something bothering you Harry? Well…you know…apart from…" she trailed off, and Harry knew that she ment apart from Sirius' death.

He flinched slightly remembering his Godfather, but tried to push it from his head, or else his depression would increase tenfold, "Bothering me? Are you joking? No, apart from her ignoring me and pretending nothing ever happened between us, I'm fine! Just corking!" he replied, gesturing wildly in frustration.

"I don't appreciate that tone you know! Anyway, I thought that was the reason, so even though…I was asked not to tell you anything until you two sorted this out yourselves-"

"Sort it out ourselves? Do you know how many times I tried to get her to talk to me? It's been a month Hermione! A _month_ !" he exclaimed, pacing around the room quickly.

"Will you stop acting like Pig all of a sudden, and sit down so I can talk to you?" he ignored her, so she continued, "Oh well, anyway, I'm wondering Harry how come you haven't figured it out yet!" he opened his mouth to protest but she raised her hand to cut him off, " She asked me not to tell you but I'm really worried-seeing you like this. She wants to 'talk' to you-as you put it- but she has to…speak to--Dean first," Hermione let out a breath she had been holding.

Harry stopped abruptly, and turned to look at his friend ashen faced. He had forgotten about that.

Dean.


End file.
